Family Ties
by LeYtOnTrUeLoVeAlWaYs17
Summary: Lucas leaves Peyton five years ago in L.A. Now she returns to tree hill with a little more than lucas left her with. Now Peyton struggles with Lucas and her Label can Lucas win Peyton's heart? Or will he end up with Lindsey?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic so please nice.**

**Please review I would love your opinions and feedback.**

**I own Nothing(:**

Family Ties

Chapter One

"How could this be?" she said. Peyton Sawyer was sitting in her office reading her weekly reports for her company. She owned a record label Red Bedroom Records. "This can't be!" she yelled. "Rachel come in here for a moment." She asked her assistant over the intercom. "Yes Miss Sawyer?" the red haired girl asked. "Hi I have to leave the office early so route my calls to my cell and then you can leave as well." She said.

Peyton went home and called her business partner. "Hey Peyton I was about to call you." Her business partner said. "Was that before or after our business tanked?" Peyton said. "I know how it looks Peyton but I have been really busy with Jaime and teaching I didn't want you to think I was incompetent I am so sorry." She said. "Haley calm down I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Peyton said.

"Peyton I can't do this alone here I know you said you couldn't come back but I need your help just to fix the problem after that you can go back to New York." Haley said. "Hales I don't know I vowed to never go back to Tree Hill too many bad memories besides he's there." She said "Peyton I know it's hard for you to see him this is our company and it should come first." Haley said. "I have to think Haley I'm sorry bye." Peyton hung up quickly.

She promised herself she would never return because to didn't want to see the man that broke her five years ago. She loved him and he left her in a hotel room in LA. He didn't even leave a note. He just walked out of her life and never returned. She tried to get over him but deep down she knows she loves him still. Those icy blue eyes that haunt her dreams every night. Every time she smells that cologne she starts to day dream.

Peyton went to her closet and pulled out a box out of her closet. She sat on the bed and went through it. She picked up a picture of her and the blonde haired boy she met in the eighth grade. That day she made a best friend she didn't know that she would soon fall in love with him and she definitely never thought that she would be heartbroken by him. A cry pulled Peyton out of her thoughts. She got up and to next room and turned on the light.

"Hey baby did you have a bad dream?" Peyton said

"Yes mommy I dreamed that you left me and I didn't have a mommy or a daddy." The little boy looked at his mother.

"Ryan baby I would never leave you, you are my life, my world and I am going to be here for you forever. She said looking at her son. Ryan was little for a five year old he had blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. Just like his father. She held her son until he fell asleep again and put him down and went to her room and fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up with Ryan asleep next to her. She kissed his forehead and she noticed that he was holding something. She slipped it from his hands and noticed it a picture of her and Lucas. She started to cry. She put the picture back in her box of memories and put back in her closet. "Mommy is that my daddy?" Ryan asked. "Why would you think that baby?" she asked. "Because mommy I look just like him and you look like you love him mommy." The little boy explained. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears and sat on the bed with her son. "Yes baby that's your daddy and he loves you very much and I am sorry that he isn't in your life." She said. "He didn't want me mommy?" he asked. She sat him on her lap put her fingers through her son's hair. "God no, baby he loves you and he just couldn't be around and I'm sorry for that baby but that's not your daddy's fault. Don't hate him love him because he loves you just the same." She said.

"Mommy can I keep that picture I like it and I want a picture of my daddy." He asked

"Yes you can baby I'll get it go brush your teeth and get ready for school." She told her son. She got the picture and put it on his night table and took a shower and got ready for her day. Peyton was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and watching her son eat his cereal.

"HEY BESTFRIEND!" she heard from the doorway.

"Brooke! What are you doing here this early?" she asked.

"Do I need an excuse to stop by and see my best friend and my handsome nephew?" the black haired girl asked.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" Ryan yelled.

"Hey little man! How's my favorite guy in the world?" Brooke asked.

"I'm good did you know I look just like my daddy?" he asked. Brooke look Peyton and she was shocked. "Ryan go grad your backpack you're going to be late." Peyton told him. He ran to his room. Peyton look at the floor and she felt Brooke's eyes staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What is Ryan talking about Peyton?" she asked.

Peyton looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Oh honey what's wrong?" she asked. "Ryan found a picture of Lucas and I and I just told him the truth. He asked me and I couldn't lie to him, I knew this day would come but this is sooner than expected." Peyton cried. "It's okay what did you tell him exactly?" she asked. "I told Ryan that his dad was Lucas and not to hate him because his dad loves him very much." She explained.

Brooke looked at her best friend and hugged her understanding that her friend was in pain and overwhelmed. "This is just the worst time for something like this to happen." Peyton spoke. "What do you mean?" Brooke asked. "Well I was reading the quarterly earnings for Red Bedroom and the Tree Hill office is way below set value this month. Haley asked me to come and fix it because she's been busy with teaching and Jaime the company just slipped. I have to go there and try to get the company above water and hope to God that I don't run into him." She explained. "I'm coming with you ." Brooke stated. "I love you for that but you have a husband that will miss you so you should stay." Peyton protested. "No Julian will come with us he won't mind we need a little vacation going home is fine with me." She said. Peyton nodded in agreement, "Ryan is out for the summer starting Friday that's when we leave." She added. Ryan walked in "mommy I'm ready for school." He voiced. Peyton grabbed his hand "I only plan on being there a few weeks I don't want him to know I was even there." She finished.

Friday came faster than Peyton had hoped for. She was in her office getting some last minute things taken care of. "Ms. Sawyer you have a call on line two." Rachel said.

"Hello?" Peyton answered.

"Hi Peyton its Haley, I was letting you know that we have a dinner planned tonight after your arrival, around eight. And no Lucas won't be there so please don't worry." She explained. "Okay Hales that's fine we will see you at eight, bye." She said. She hung up the phone and headed out of the office to pick up Ryan before going to the airport. "Rachel you have done such a wonderful job once this trip is done be will discuss a promotion. She announced. The redhead smiled widely and thanked her.

They arrived at Tree Hill airport on time. Peyton got sick as soon as she stepped off the plane. She really didn't want to be there. They headed to the hotel and got ready for the dinner at Haley's. "Hey baby can I talk you for a minute?" Peyton asked the little blonde boy. "Yeah mommy what's up?" he asked. "Remember me telling you about your daddy, listen if you see him at all during this trip its important you do not tell him that you are his son okay?" she stated. "Okay mommy, but why?" he questioned. "Because that's the way it has to be right now sweetie." She told him. He nodded in understanding "can we go see Aunt Haley Uncle Nathan and Jaime now?" he smiled. She laughed and nodded.

They made it to Naley's a little early which Haley would enjoy, she is a stickler for time. They rang the doorbell. "Nathan can you please answer that I'm busy in the kitchen." She said. Nathan opened the door "Sawyer, Brooke, Julian come on in." he said Nate didn't notice Ryan hiding behind his mother. They sat in the living room with Nate and caught up some. "Oh My… Brooke?" Haley exclaimed. She ran and hugged the black haired women. "Hey Hales I missed you." Brooke smiled. "And who is this little guy?" Haley turned her attention to the blonde haired blue eyed buy behind his mother's leg. He walked in front of Peyton, " It's me Aunt Haley Ryan Brice Scott." He announced. "Wow you've gotten so big Ry." She said smiling. "Where is Jaime?" Ryan asked hopeful. "He's outside you can go play if you want." Nate answered. Jaime was six and he and Ryan were best friends. The adults talked over some wine. "So Brooke why did you come with Peyton? Not that you aren't a pleasure to see I am just surprised." Haley asked. "Because I missed everyone and any excuse to come home is nice." She said partly lying.

At the dinner table everyone was enjoying the delicious food Hales prepared. Ryan sat and ate on Peyton's lap, soon after he fell asleep on her lap with noodles hanging from his mouth. Peyton cleaned him up and laid him in Jaime's bed kissing his forehead. "So guys tell how wonderful New York is." Nate said, sitting next to his wife on the couch. "Well Ryan and I love it there very much he loves his school and the office there is doing well." She lied. At the back of her mind New York will never be home that will always be Tree Hill. "For Julian and I is simple we are apart sometimes but it makes coming home very sexy." Brooke giggled as Julian placed a kiss on her cheek. "In Tree Hill…. Nothing's changed." They all laughed.

Peyton went into the kitchen to help Haley with the dishes. She wanted to ask about Lucas but she wasn't supposed to miss him… not even a little. "He's fine Peyton." Haley voiced, as if she could read Peyton's mind. "W.. what?" she pretended to not understand. "I know you want to know how Lucas is going and he is fine." She said. "No I wasn't why would I even care?" she lied. "Because he is the father of your son and he is always going to hold a place in your heart." Haley said. "No… not really I don't…" Peyton stopped at Haley's look. She nodded and Haley smiled.

"I'm going to take Ryan back so he can sleep in his own bed and I can too." Peyton announced stepping out of the kitchen. "Night Hales, Nate, Jimmy-Jam." She added. Peyton picked up Ryan and headed to the hotel for a good night's sleep. "Peyton still loves Lucas." Haley told her husband. "How do you know that?" he asked. "She didn't say it but I have a felling and you know that my hunches are most accurate." She said. "She is going to be heartbroken again if she sees Luke while she's here." Nate said. "I hope this works out because Peyton and Lucas are meant to be together." Haley said kissing her husband goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the Second chapter i hope you like it. There is a little smut not much really but there will be more soon.**

**Please read and review i love feedback.**

**I OWN NOTHING(:**

Chapter 2

Monday came and Haley was already at the office waiting on Peyton to arrive. Lucas was driving home from a writer's convention in Raleigh and saw Haley's car in the parking lot at Tric. He was going to pull in and say hi but paused, almost froze and tuned pale. He saw a black S.U.V. pull in the parking lot then he saw the familiar blonde curly haired women he use to know get out. She still looked breathtaking to him her hair had loose curls instead of the tight ones he remembered. She was curvier now than the last time he saw her which he couldn't complain about. He smiled but that shortly faded when she ran to the other side of the car and helped a little boy out and he realized that must be her son. He pulled off and raced home.

"Hey Aunt Haley!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Hey little man." Haley said.

"Baby you remember Chase right?" Peyton said pointing to the black haired barman.

Peyton and Chase dated for a short time while she was pregnant and Chase was there when Ryan was born. But soon after they broke up but maintained a close friendship. Chase and Ryan became close over the years he was like an older brother to Ryan which Peyton greatly appreciated.

"Yeah, hi Chase." Ryan smiled.

"Hey Ryan it's been a while huh?" Chase spoke.

"Yeah I'm five now." He said

"Wow you're getting old, hey do you want to hang out with me for a while so your mom and Haley can get some work done?" he asked the little over the bar.

"Yeah, Momma can I?" he asked his mother.

"Haha yes I'll check up on you in a bit." Peyton said.

Ryan sat at the bar with Chase as Peyton and Haley went right to work. Lucas got home and sat on the couch. Why is she here? Who was that little boy? Damn she was hot! He thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by a kiss on the cheek. "Hi baby." Lindsey said. "Hey linds." He said. "How is my fiancé doing?" she asked. "I'm fine." He smiled. Lindsey kissed him and all he could think about was Peyton. "Peyton's back." He said. "Your ex-girlfriend Peyton?" she asked with a hint of anger. "One in the same." He said trying hard not to smile. "What is she doing here?" she asked. "I have no idea when I was driving back from Raleigh I was her at Tric. And I think she has a son." He explained.

"I think that's enough for one day." Peyton suggested. "I agree." Haley said. "Momma Chase helped me make you a picture." Ryan announced. He handed her the drawing it was a picture of her Ryan and another person. "Ryan who is this?" she asked. "That's daddy." Ryan smiled. Peyton blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Then hugged her son tightly. "Thank-you baby I love it and I love you." She said her voice cracking. "Welcome I love you too momma." He said. At the hotel Peyton and Ryan were sitting down to dinner. "Momma can we go to the park tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure baby." She said.

The next morning Haley called to tell Peyton that she had morning classes to teach so they should meet up at one. Peyton agreed and got up to find Ryan awake watching cartoons. "Morning momma." He said. "Morning baby what are you doing up this early?" she asked. "Remember mommy park?" he stated. "Oh yeah, let's get some breakfast then we can go." She smiled. He agreed happily, they ordered room service and headed to the river court. Ryan is his father's son he loves basketball. Peyton watched as her five year old shoot around. Then her phone started to buzz. "Hey ." Peyton answered her phone. "Hi I have a crisis I need you can you please come help me?" She begged. "Sure I am on my way." Peyton said. She hung up and grabbed Ryan. "I don't want to go momma." He protested. "I know but Aunt Brooke needs me." She explained. "Momma no not now we just got here." He cried. "What's the problem little man?" Nate asked. "I want to stay and play basketball but momma is making me leave." The five year old explained. "I have Jaime here I don't mind watching him today." He suggested. "Thanks Nate really i have to help Brooke and then meet Haley later you are really helping me." She appreciated. "No problem, anything for my favorite nephew." he smiled. "I'm your only nephew Uncle Nathan." Ryan said. "Bye baby I'll pick you tonight I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"Morning babe." Lindsey said. "Morning." Lucas said giving her a peck on her lips. "How about some breakfast?" She suggested. "Sure french toast?" he asked. "You know it baby." She kissed him and went to the kitchen. Lucas and Lindsey met five years ago while she was editing his book. They fell in love shortly after, two years later he proposed and she said yes. Lindsey and Haley became fairly close but truthfully Haley wanted her best friend with the true love of his life Peyton. Lucas took a quick shower and put on a pair of red basketball shorts and a white cotton t-shirt on and walked into the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready." Lindsey said. "Thanks Linds." He ate quickly. "I'm going to the river court for a while love you." "Love you too." she mirrored.

"So what's so important that i had to leave Ry with Nate?" She said with a little sarcasm. "Julian and i are going to try and have a baby." Brooke announced. "Brooke I'm so happy for you but.. what's the emergency?" she asked. "We need to go shopping for lingerie and i need your opinion." She smiled. Peyton looked at her friend she knows this isn't a real emergency but she would do anything for her Brooke Davis-Baker. So they set out to find the sexiest lingerie Tree Hill has to offer.

Lucas got to the river court and to his surprise Nate was there. "Hey bro." Luke said. "H..Hey Luke what are you doing here?" Nate asked nervously. "Just came to shoot around and think as always." He said. Lucas turned to see Jaime playing with a little blonde headed boy. "Who is that?" Luke asked. Um.. Th..Thats.. Nate stammered. "I'm Ryan." The blue eyed boy said. "Hi Ryan I'm Lucas Scott." He said. "Yeah I know, you know my momma." Ryan said. "Who's your momma?" Luke asked. "Peyton Sawyer." The five year old said proudly. "Oh.. I know her very well, so can i play ball with you guys?" he smiled. "Sure, I'm very good so watch out." Ryan boasted. Lucas Laughed "Oh yeah show me what you got." he said. Nathan watched as his brother and Ryan played. He felt bad to see Luke play with the son he doesn't even know is his.

Haley went to the office after school like she promised. She was shocked to see Lindsey there. "Hey Lindsey what are you doing here?" Haley asked. "Why didn't you tell me Lucas' ex is back in town?" she asked snidely. "Well because it's none of your business and she didn't want Luke to know she was here." She said not liking Lindsey's tone. "So she doesn't want to steal Lucas?" "NO I DON'T!" A voice said from the doorway. "Peyton!" Haley said wide eyed. "Look P…" Lindsey was interrupted. "No you look, first of all I don't know you so I don't want you in this office. Second I don't want to even look at Lucas, I want to do my job and go back home to New York. So if you're threatened don't be." Peyton yelled. Lindsey looked at Peyton and Haley with her jaw dropped at the fact that Peyton took such a harsh manner with her. "You can go now." Peyton seethed. Lindsey quickly walked out of the office not saying a word. "I really don't like that bitch!" Peyton said. Haley laughed as they got to work.

"So what do you guys want for lunch?" Nate asked the boys. "Pizza and icecream!" the boys yelled. Nathan laughed "Okay but don't tell your mom's." he stated. Jaime and Ryan went out back to play until the pizza got there. "What's wrong Ry?" Jaime asked. "I'm sad because i don't have a daddy like you or Andre or anybody." He cried. "Well if you want we can share my daddy." Jaime offered. Ryan's eyes widened. "Thanks Jaime you're the best friend ever." He smiled.

Brooke was in her hotel room getting things ready for her and Julian's special night. She had candles and mood music and most importantly some red lingerie that she bought earlier. "Hey babe I'm here." Julian announced. He walked in to find his wife in the sexy lingerie and his mind went into fast forward. He started by crashing his lips onto hers. Then she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room. Then started putting open mouthed kisses on his neck and chest. He slowly took off her lingerie top and put the right breast in his mouth while kneading the other. He suck hard on the nipple until it was hard then switched to the left. She unbuttoned his pants and he shimmied out of them. He started kissing down her body and stopped at her center. He rubbed her pussy through her panties. He kissed her and a soft moan escaped her lips. She lifted her body as he slid her panties off and tossed them aside.

He slipped a finger into her pussy and started pumping in and out rapidly. "Oh Fuck!" she moaned. Her pussy started tightening around his finger "Oh God!" She screamed. Her body releasing her pleasure. He positioned above her and slowly entered her giving her such pleasure as they made love.

Lucas drove to Naley's house to ask some questions. He rang the doorbell hoping they would have the answers he was looking for. "So you mean to tell me that Peyton has a son and the father took off and she raises Ryan as a single mother. With Brooke and Julian as support?" Luke recanted. "Yes Luke we don't know much and besides its not our business." Haley stated witholding the truth. A knock on the door broke the conversation. Luacs answered the door. "Peyton…" Lucas said surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is now available. To all that followed my story or faved it thanks.**

**I love the reviews please keep them coming. No smut in this chapter but next chapter will**

**definitely have smut. Thanks again. I OWN NOTHING(:**

Chapter 3

"Hi"

"Hi"

"It's been a long time." He said. "It sure has." She half smiled. He loved that smile, he missed that smile. He looked her up and down then stopped at her legs. Those tanned long smooth legs. What i would give to have those legs wrapped around me again. He thought. 'I came to came to get Ryan." She spoke. "Oh yeah come in." Lucas said. "Hi momma, I had so much fun we played basketball and Lucas taught me how to do a lay-up. And you know what else? Jaime said since i don't have a daddy that he will share his." Ryan stated. Peyton couldn't hold in the tears she started crying and her sobs were loud. "It's okay Aunt Peyton I don't mind sharing my daddy Ryan is my best friend." Jaime said. "Thank-You Jimmy-Jam you are the best nephew." Peyton smiled through her tears. Jaime smiled and hugged Peyton tightly. She hugged him back. "Peyton are you alright can i see you in the kitchen." Haley said. "I'm sorry Hales but what Jaime said got to me." She apologized. "No its fine I just thought it was really awkward with Lucas hearing all of that." Haley said. "I know this is harder to hide from him then i thought it would be." she cried. Haley nodded as they walked back into the living room. "Momma can I spend the night with Jaime?" Her son asked politely. "I don't think Aunt Haley and Unc…" Peyton was interrupted. "It's fine i don't mind honestly Ryan is a joy to have around." Haley elated. "Okay Ry I"ll see you at the office in the morning with Aunt Haley right? she said. "Right." Both Ryan and Haley harmonized. "Goodnight Naley, boys…. Bye Lucas." She said shyly.

In the morning Peyton was already at the office working. "Hi momma." Ryan yelled and jumped into his mother's arms. "Hi baby." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Did you have fun last night?" she asked. The blonde boy giggled and nodded. Ryan sat on the couch in the office and played with Peyton's ipad. As the girls tried to figure a way to get out of all this debt. "Hey Lucas!" Ryan yelled. "Hey Ryan i am heading to the river court you wanna come for a rematch?" Lucas Smiled. "Momma please?" Ryan begged. "I don't think that's a good idea baby." Peyton rebuttled. Peyton can I speak to you for a minute… privately." He said sternly. She nodded as she followed him out of the office. "Peyt…" He started but was interrupted. "Lucas don't call me that we haven't been in touch for a long time we can't pretend to go back to the way it use to be just because i'm back for a while." Peyton said. He looked at her then sighed. "I know that his father isn't around and I have grown attached to him in such a short time. He likes me too Peyton i can tell he lights up when he sees me and everytime i see him i smile its like we have a connection and i do want to hang around him he is the sweetest little boy i've met. What's wrong with that?" Lucas explained. Peyton blinked back a few tears and spoke. "I don't think your fiance would appreciate you playing house with my son." she stared. "Peyton I know we haven't been on good terms since the break up but I am not asking for much i just want my old friend back we use to be really close and i want you in my life again." He smiled. "What about when I go back to New York he will get attached to you then we leave and he will be crushed because you won't be in his life anymore? And as for me i don't think we can we go back to the way it use to be." She said. He grabbed her by the hands which shocked her and pulled her close. "I promise i won't leave him when you go back to New York i will go visit twice maybe three times a month like i said he and i are really close Peyt. As for us I won't give up on that ever." His voice told her he was being serious. She looked at him and half smiled. She nodded and turned to walk back to the office. "Don't let me down again Lucas." she said. Ryan ran out moments later with is basketball. "Momma changed her mind can we still go?" He asked excitedly. "Sure lets go buddy." Luke picked him up as they left.

Are you okay? Because after that conversation with Luke you seem distracted." Haley asked concerned. "I'm fine it's just hard to know he wants a relationship with Ryan and not even know that Ryan is his. Also Ryan struggles with the whole father thing. "Maybe it's time to tell him because your son deserves a father and his father deserves to know he exist." Haley suggested. "It's not that easy Hales what if Luke tries to take Ry away from me i couldn't take that." She cried. "Peyton you know Lucas you know he wouldn't do that." she reassured her friend. Peyton Looked at her with streaks on her cheeks where the tears had fallen. She embraced Haley and then continued to work for the rest of the day.

Peyton was in her hotel room that night when she heard a knock on her door. "Lucas what are you doing here?" She said shocked. "I came to drop Ryan off." He smiled at her embarrassment. "Hey momma." Ryan spoke and broke the tension. She smiled and let them in. "Hey Lucas want to see my room?" he asked. "Sure buddy." Lucas smiled. They walked to the five year olds room. The little boy had toys and games to keep him occupied for many hours. "Look this is my baby book momma made me since i was in momma tummy." he said happily. Lucas looked at pictures of Peyton pregnant and Peyton at the hospital when Ryan was born. Then a picture of Peyton in bed holding baby Ryan with Brooke, Julian and Chase around the bed smiling. Then a picture of Peyton, Chase and Ryan they looked like a family. Lucas knows Peyton and Chase were together but Chase wasn't Ryan's father because he was still in Ryan's life and they said Ryan's dad left.

Peyton watched as Lucas fumbled through the last five years he missed of her and Ryan's life. He put the album down and continued to look through Ryan's room. Peyton's phone began to ring it was Nate asking if he could take Ryan to a basketball game in Charleston tomorrow. She left the room to continue the conversation. Lucas picked up a picture that looked like it might have fallen out of the album. He looked at it and smiled it was the picture of him and Peyton that Ryan asked to keep. He flipped the picture over and read the writing on the back which was obviously written by a five year old. It read "Mommy and Daddy i love you." His smile turned into a frown and became enraged and set off to find Peyton. She just hung up with Nathan and turned to find an angry Luke storming towards her. "WHAT'S THIS?" he yelled. "Its a picture of us." She answered confusedly. "No the back of it." he said through his teeth. She turned the picture over to find the words Ryan wrote and her heart sank into her chest. "Well i'm waiting for your explanation." he yelled she jumped at the tone of his voice. "What do you want me to say, he wanted a picture of his mom and dad so i gave it to him." she explained. She was tired of keeping this secret.

"So you're saying that Ryan is my son?" he asked. She nodded and started to cry. "WHY DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT HIM PEYTON!" he yelled "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HER." a voice yelled. The two were arguing that they didn't notice Brooke walk in. "Brooke it's f…" Peyton was interrupted by Brooke. "No Peyton, Lucas I understand you are upset about this but Peyton had the right to not tell you about Ryan. You left her in that hotel room alone and never bothered to see her again after that. Julian and I had to pick up the pieces and put them back together. Then on top of that help her with Ryan. So don't you dare make her feel bad about doing what's best for her son." Brooke defended her best friend. Lucas looked at Peyton who was crying and looked at Brooke who was holding a distraught Peyton. He put his hands in surrender and walked out. "Where is Lucas going momma?" Ryan asked. "I'm sorry buddy Luke had to leave." Brooke said.

After that Brooke kept a close eye on her best friend. She would call and text her numerous times a day. That was the reason she came with Peyton because she knew Peyton couldn't handle facing Lucas on her own. Lucas avoided Peyton for a few days after the incident. Lucas drove to Naley's he had to tell them the news. He knocked on the door anxiously. "Hey Luke come in." Nate said. They walked into the living room where Haley and Jaime were doing a Puzzle. "Peyton told me Ryan is my son." He blurted. "She finally told you." Haley said. Luke looked at her confused. "You knew about this?" He asked. "Luke Peyton told us not to tell you because she didn't want you to know and it wasn't our place to tell you." Nate explained. "You should have told me, you both lied to me about something this big we're family." Luke said "So is Peyton, Luke you are Ryan's father and she is his mother so we are all family and that makes some decisions harder than others but we did this for her." Haley explained. "I have nothing to say to you guys." Luke stormed out. "So Uncle Lucas is Ryan's daddy that is great now he has a daddy." Jaime smiled. "Lucas I know the news of this child is hard but we can leave it all behind." Lindsey suggested. "What i am not going to abandon my son okay i'm not Dan." he said. "You sure this isn't about Peyton?" She asked jealously. "Really Lindsey this isn't about Peyton at all it's about me missing five years of my son's life and i am not going to miss anymore." He looked into her eyes. "I have to go talk to Peyton and discuss Ryan." He said as he left.

Peyton was in her office organizing an open mic night to find some new talent to sign to Red Bedroom. "Hey Peyt can we talk?" Lucas asked as he stood in the doorway of her office. "Yeah we need to talk anyway." She answered. He sat on a chair as she leaned against her desk. "You can't take him from me I love him too much I will fight you with everything i have." She said. "Peyt, I would never do that to you." He assured her. She nodded. "Please just tell me why you didn't tell me about him." He pleaded. "Brooke pretty much told you my reasons." she started. She sighed "I didn't want him to feel the pain i felt when you left me you broke me Lucas. Five years later i'm still not complete, everytime i see Ryan i see your face. He has your eyes and the hair and your squint and it kills me. I also did it for you Luke I knew your book would get published and i didn't want us to come between you and your dreams." she explained. "I loved you so much Luke even though you hurt me so so badly I didn't stop loving you back then so I wanted what was best for you." She finished. "I want to be a part of his life, I want him to know who his father is and to spend as much time with him as I can." He demanded. "Thats fair." She agreed. "You can come by tonight and talk to him." She said. He nodded and left.

That night he arrived at Peyton's around Seven that evening, He knocked at the door. "Hi Luke Ryan is in his room." she greeted him. Lucas walked into Ryan's room. "Hey Lucas." Ryan exclaimed. "Hey buddy I have to tell you somethings after you can tell me how you feel okay." Lucas started. "Ry you know your momma and I use to love each other and I know that you struggle without a daddy. I am here to tell you that… I am your daddy and i am so sorry that i haven't been around for your life but i want to start. I love you and you are my son and I will take care of you and I promise to love for always. I will try to be the best daddy i can be." He finished. Ryan looked at him and looked then turned to his mother. Peyton mouthed: it's okay baby. Ryan turned back to his father. "I know you're my daddy and it's okay." He hugged Lucas tight. "Is it okay if i call you daddy?" The little boy asked. Daddy I can get use to that. He thought. "If you want to buddy its up to you." He smiled. Peyton had silent tears roll down her cheeks. "Mommy does this mean you and daddy are friends again?" Ryan asked hopefully. "Yes baby we are friends." She said. Lucas smiled widely. "Daddy can we hang out all the time now?" He asked. "As much as your momma will let me buddy." He stated. Ryan smiled at his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. All of you waiting for the smut, i hope you enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**I OWN NOTHING(:**

Chapter 4

After the agreement between Lucas and Peyton Luke took Ryan every afternoon that week while she and Haley worked. Friday came and they girls were ready for the open mic night at Tric. Peyton had a few acts go first to put people in the mood to sing. "Everyone please give a warm welcome to our own rock princess Mia Catalano!" Peyton announced. Mia gave Peyton a hug and began her set. " how have you been with the whole Ryan and Lucas thing." Brooke asked. "I mean it's still hard but he is really trying and i appreciate it." Peyton responded. "So how are you and Julian doing with the whole baby thing?" she asked. "Nothing yet but it's so much fun trying." she giggled. "Eww too many details thanks." She look disgusted. "Hey Peyton can I talk to you for a minute?" Haley asked. "Sure what's up?" She asked as they walked into the office. "Umm well nothing major i just… can't go on after mia." She said nervously. "Why not you're on in like five minutes." Peyton said worried. "I'm too nervous what if i am not good anymore or what if i throw up all over the stage?" Haley trembled. "Hey Hales look at me, you are Haley James Scott and you are an amazing artist and will do great because you have always had that something special inside you. So don't be afraid to be awesome because you are." Peyton assured her. Haley smiled and regained confidence. "Now this is my dear friend but you guys know her as Haley James Scott!" Peyton announced. Haley got on stage and began to play.

Lucas and Ryan came from Chuck E. Cheese and were headed to his house. "This is your house daddy?" Ryan asked. "Yeah Lindsey and I live here." He stated. "Who's Lindsey?" he asked curiously. "She's my…" he was interrupted. "Hey boys." She said from the porch. They got out and headed inside. "Hi little boy i'm Lindsey your father's fiance." She said too cheery. "I'm Ryan Brice Scott, i'm five what's a fiance?" Ryan asked. "Well that means your father and I are getting married and I will be his wife." She explained. Ryan looked at his father and half smiled at him. When Ryan half smiled he looked a lot like Peyton. Ryan at on the couch while Lucas walked into the kitchen to answer a call. "Hey look kid I don't like you, you coming into Lucas' life and now I have to share him with you and your BITCH mother. So once I marry your father you will never see him again if I have anything to say about it. Okay kid… Good!" Lindsey said through her teeth. Lucas came back into the living room. "That was Nate Haley did very well on her set tonight at Tric." He said. "So you guys made up then i suppose?" Lindsey asked. "No but i still care for them they are my family." He explained. Lindsey nodded contently. "What's wrong buddy?" Lucas asked turning his attention to the five year old. "He's probably tired." Lindsey opinionated. Ryan sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "I want my momma!" He cried. "You okay Ryan?" Lucas asked concerned. "I… I just want my momma!" He cried harder.

Lucas took Ryan to Tric. "Peyt, I don't know what happened but he started to cry for you so i brought him." He explained. "Okay thanks Luke i'll take it from here." she grabbed him from Lucas. Luke kissed his forehead and and left. Ryan pushed his head into his mother's chest and began to tremble. Peyton asked Haley if she could finish the open mic night because she wanted to take Ryan home. Haley agreed and told her to call if she needed anything. Peyton took Ryan home, "What's wrong baby?" She asked. He shook his head and laid in Peyton's lap. Peyton put him in the bathtub then put him in his room. "Momma can I sleep with you?" he asked quietly. "Sure baby come on." she smiled. Ryan climbed into her bed and fell fast asleep.

"Brooke?" Julian called out. "I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a moment." She replied. She came out with a disappointed look upon her face. "It was negative. She sighed. "Baby it will happen i promise… in the mean time we can practice some more." He grinned. She giggled he picked her up and carried her to the bed and tried three times that night.

After that night at his house Lucas was still wondering why Ryan acted so strangely. "Hey Linds do you know why Ry acted so weird the last night?" He asked. No not really maybe he realized that he will be taking a backseat in your life soon." She said. "What does that mean?" He asked a little angry. "Nothing baby I just told him that when we are married we will be starting our own family and you will be more focused on that rather than him and his mother. She lied. "What? That is not true and you shouldn't be putting things like that in his head." He stormed out. Peyton woke up with Ryan wrapped around her waist still asleep. She carefully got out of bed made some coffee and checked some e-mails. Haley left Peyton a voicemail telling her she had a few artist worth signing and she should take a look at them. "MOMMA!" Ryan cried. Peyton ran into the room. "What's the matter baby boy?" She worried. "I thought you left me like daddy is going to." He explained. "Ry honey I told you I am here for you forever remember, forever that's you and me right?" she said. He hugged his mother tight. "What do you mean about daddy baby?" she asked. Ryan looked up at his mother with tear filled eyes. "That lady that lives with daddy, she said she didn't like me because she has to share him with us and when she marries him she is going to take him from me for good." He said with tears rolling down his face. Peyton stared at her son and her heart broke for him and she was also angry with that BITCH for talking to her son like that.

There was a Knock at the door. "Lucas what are you doing here?" She said angrily. "I came by to check up on Ryan." He stated. "He doesn't want to see you right now." she started. "When you see her tell her i would like to have a few words with her thanks." She finished. "Hey Peyt, please can we talk then?" He begged. "Okay i'll drop Ry off at Naley's and meet you at the river court in a half hour." She said. Peyton and Lucas met up later that morning. "What's wrong Lucas?" she asked a little concerned. "Peyton I know us being friends is weird at times but I am glad we can make it work it's nice to have my friend back." He smiled. "Yeah it's nice being friends." She laughed. "Lindsey os getting jealous or something over our and Ryan's relationship. It bothers me because she is getting clingy." He explains. "Luke If i can be honest, she told Ry that she didn't like him and she was going take you away from him forever." She said. His jaw dropped in disbelief that the women he was going to marry could be so cold to his son.

"Would you like to get some breakfast?" He suggested. She agreed. Over breakfast they discussed the last five years, how Peyton didn't date much after Lucas and how Lucas hasn't written another book because lack of inspiration. They drove back to Peyton's hotel room. "Would you like to come in?" She asked shyly. He nodded and followed her inside. Pulled three photo albums from a shelf. The first two were from high school and the other was from the last five years. They reminisced and laughed, then Peyton started to cry. Lucas wiped the tears the pads of his thumbs against her cheeks made her melt a little. Then he gently pressed his lips against hers and she pulled away. Then quickly kissed him back passionately. She led them to her bedroom never breaking the kiss. He pulled her top off and discarded it to a random place in the room. Then laid her gently on the bed. She pulled his shirt over his head and slowly kissed his chest and neck. He reached and unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off and discarded them as well. He teased her pussy through her panties. She let a small moan escape and started for his jeans. He shimmied out of them and they hit the floor. He climbed above her resting on his arms making sure not to put all his weight on her. He crashed his lips against her again with force. He sucked her pulse point leaving a love mark. She sat up and unclasped her bra letting her perfectly round breast free. He took the right one in his mouth and kneaded the left tenderly. He flicked her nipple with his tongue until it was hard and very sensitive. Then he switched breast. He moved down to her legs and placed tingling kisses on every inch of bare skin. He slowly moved up her legs and placed more kissed on the inside of her thighs. He slowly took her panties off and spread her legs as far as they could go. He slipped his tongue between the folds of her pussy. "OH YES!" She moaned. He tongue fucked her as fast and hard as he could. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and pushed him further into her pussy. He slid his tongue forward to find her clit. He sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth as he slipped a finger into her pussy. "GOD!" She yelled. She hadn't been touched like this in years and she loved every bit of it. He added another finger and started pumping harder and faster as he flicked her clit with his tongue. "L… LUCAS!" She screamed. He smiled he loved when she screamed his name. She reached her sweet release. He licked every drop of her love juice. She pulled him up and kissed him her tongue begged for entrance. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She tasted herself on his tongue and she enjoyed it. She tugged on his boxers her eyes begging him to enter her. He quickly took them off and positioned himself at her entrance. "You sure?" he whispered. "Yes, please." She begged. That's all he needed to hear he entered her slowly as she rolled her hips to match his thrusts. She arched her back begging for his full length. He shoved his cock into her forcefully and passionately. He remembered that she liked it rough. She kissed him hard while he was stroking in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper. He loved when she did this. "LUKE YES BABY DEEPER!" She demanded. He complied with her demands, he pulled all the way out them entered her fast all the way into her cervix. She loved his motion. "Peyt, you are so tight you feel so good babe." He breathed. "I can't hold on much longer" He moaned. "I know baby me either cum inside me" She moaned. He muscles constrict around his cock. Her body starting to shake beneath him releasing her pleasure. That sent him over the edge he released into her pussy as she requested. He rolled over next to her and their chests heaving trying to catch their breaths. He smiled and kissed her cheek "I missed this." he said. He pulled her close to his chest and they fell asleep.

Peyton woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. it was Haley.

* * *

Should Peyton and Lucas end up together now? Should he still marry Lindsey? Will Lindsey find out about this encounter? Leave your suggestions and reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5, I really hope you like it.**

**Please read and review. I love feedback.**

**Shout out to Leyton03 you have been there for the story since the begining and I**

**appreciate it very much you are the first to review and the one most excited about my story **

**so thanks.**

**I OWN NOTHING(:**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey Hales." She said nervously.

"Hey Peyt, I was calling because it's four in the afternoon and Ryan is asking if you forgot about him did something come up?" She asked. Peyton looked over a naked still sleeping Lucas and smiled, the smiled faded. The realization that he cheated on his fiance and she was a part of it made her mad at herself. "Yeah Hales sorry i'll be right over. She got dressed as Lucas woke up. "You have to go." She said coldly. He gave her a look that made Peyton almost cry. He was crushed the last few hours he spent with her made him realize he still loved her and wanted to be with her not Lindsey. "But Peyt, What you and i did…" Lucas was interrupted. "It was a mistake you are getting married in a month Lucas!" She said. He looked at her confused wondering why she was acting like this. But he knew it was no use arguing with Peyton because Peyton always wins. "Can you go now i've got to pick up Ryan." She said. He nodded got dressed and left. Peyton cried the way to Naley's. She did her best to fix her make up then went into the house. "Hey Sawyer." Nate greeted her. "Hey Scott." She faked a smile. "Hi Aunt Peyton can i come spend the weekend with you and Ryan?" Jaime asked sweetly. "I would love that." Peyton said. She figured anything to take her mind off the crushing pain her heart is going through right now. "Hi momma, I missed you." Ryan ran and clung to her leg. She picked her son up and smiled then kissed his forehead. "I missed you too Ry." She said.

The following week Peyton and Ryan went to the river court for a while. She watched as her son played basketball and she thought of Lucas and of how Ryan is his spitting image. How could you be so stupid? He doesn't love you Peyton it was a lustful passionate fling. She thought. Peyton was brought out of her thoughts by Ryan pulling on her jeans. "Momma i'm hungry can we eat some McDonalds?" Ryan asked sweetly. "How about Subway baby it's better." She smiled. Ryan agreed and they went off. "Hey Peyton" Julian said. "Hey Uncle Julian would you like to join us?" Ryan asked nicely. "I'd love to." Julian grinned. "So Peyton you look a little lost what's going on?" Julian asked. She looked over at Ryan. "Hey Ryan want to listen to some cool music?" Julian asked. Ryan smiled at the idea. Julian put his huge headphones on Ryans little head and put the music loud enough so Ryan couldn't hear the adult conversation. Julian and Peyton had been really great friends since she moved to New York four and a half years ago. She was pregnant and she met Julian while hailing a cab. The truth was that Julian was hitting on Peyton but she wasn't over Lucas just yet. So she set Julian and Brooke up and there was instant sparks and soon they got engaged and then married a year later. Peyton prides herself on hooking them up. So Julian became the guy best friend she always needed. "Now tell me Peyton we are close and you can tell me anything." He said. She smiled a little. "I did something that I know I should regret but somehow i find myself thinking that it was right." Peyton started. "Peyton you can tell me I would never judge you." He said. "I slept with Lucas a week ago and I can't tell if this was like a fling or something else." She whispered. Julian wasn't shocked at all he and Peyton got drunk one night and Peyton told him that she never stopped loving Luke so this was inevitable. "Peyton it's okay how do you feel about the situation?" He asked. "I feel that this wasn't a fling I made love to the man I love." She started to cry. Julian hugged her tightly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Peyton don't cry maybe Luke feels the same." Julian suggested. "Julian I love your optimism but he is getting married in a month this wasn't anything special for him." She shuddered. He grabbed her softly and hugged her sweetly. They finished and she hugged him goodbye.

Lucas was in the parking lot and saw the whole thing from the window of the restaurant and he was furious. From his standpoint it looked like Julian was trying really hard to flirt with Peyton. Lucas followed Julian to the hotel where he and Brooke were staying. Julian got out just as Lucas did. "Hey Julian!" Luke yelled from three cars away. Julian turned to find Lucas about eight inches from his face. Lucas pushed Julian up against his car and pressed his forearm against Julian's throat making it hard for him to breathe. "So you like flirting with Peyton huh? You like cheating on Brooke?" He asked vindictively. Lucas weakened his hold on Julian so he can speak. "Look man I would never cheat on Brooke we love each other and as for Peyton she loves someone that isn't me so there was no flirting so can you let me go now." He said. Lucas let him go and straightened himself out. "What do you mean?" Lucas was concerned. "Honestly Peyton told me about you two and she was very upset because she is still in love with you and she thinks you were with her just because you wanted to have sex with her one last time." He said bluntly. Lucas looked a little confused. "Luke I like you man, so this conversation never happened and you need to figure out who you want because if you hurt Peyton again you won't catch me off guard and I will kick your ass man to man." Julian grinned and walked away. Friday came rather quickly Peyton and Ryan drove to pick up Jaime at Naley's. "Hey Peyton." Haley answered the door. Ryan ran passed to find Jaime. "Hey Hales. She smiled. "Jaime go pack your bag you knucklehead." Nate teased his son.

Peyton took the boys to the hotel room and let them watch movies and ordered room service for dinner. Then she went to her room and laid in silence. "Brooke?" Julian called out. Brooke wasn't in the room when Julian got there so he texted her.

Julian: Hey babe where are you?

Brooke: Sorry honey, I'm out with Haley.

Julian: Okay any idea when you'll be back?

Brooke: Sorry baby i'll be home soon.

Julian: :)

Brooke: 3

"Baby i'm home." Brooke stated. She walked in to find her husband sleeping with a script in his hands. She smiled and put the script on the nightstand and laid down next to her husband. She turned to face him and snuggled into his chest. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. Julian woke up wide eyed. Are you serious? He asked. She nodded and smiled. He hugged her tightly. How far along? he asked. When you texted me Haley and I went to the doctors because I wasn't feeling too well. The doctor said I was three weeks. Which was surprising and I explained about the test he said that those tests are not entirely accurate." She explained. Julian kissed his wife sweetly and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Lucas got home after the confrontation with Julian a little heated. "Hey, babe." Lindsey said. "DON'T HEY BABE ME, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD RYAN THAT YOU HATED HIM AND YOU WERE GOING TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM! THAT IS CRUEL WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" He yelled. "Is that what he said? Lucas I said something along those lines but i am not that cruel and you know that." She tried to lie. "I don't like that you are getting jealous of Ryan and Peyton there is no need for that and I just don't know what to believe right now." He said he pecked Lindsey's lips and went to bed.

Peyton woke up to the boys sprawled out on the couch still asleep. She smiled at them and made some coffee then there was a knock on the door. " what are you doing here so early?" The blonde asked still a little sleepy. "I have to talk to you are you going to let me or not? The black haired women asked. She led Brooke to her room so they didn't disturb the boys. "What's up best friend?" Peyton asked. "I'M PREGNANT!" Brooke yelled a little. "Brooke that is amazing I am happy for you." She hugged her best friend. "What's wrong ?" She asked. Peyton was a little distracted Brooke wasn't to thrilled with Peyton's reaction to her news. "I slept slept with Luke last week." She whispered and looked at her best friend with tear filled eyes. "What how did this happen and does this change anything between you two?" Brooke asked. "Well he came over and we went through some photo albums and one thing led to another and we had sex and no it doesn't because he is getting married in three weeks, it didn't mean anything." She said. "Peyton we are best friends and I know when you are lying to me, it did mean something and you are upset about it so why do you push him away when you still love him?" She asked. "Because i'm afraid if I love him again he will leave again remember people always leave." She said. "But it's Lucas Scott, people might leave but he always comes back for you." She said. Peyton smiled.

Lucas woke up to an empty bed which he didn't mind because he was still a little mad at Lindsey. He walked into the kitchen and was met with a kiss on the cheek. "Morning." He said. She smiled at him. "Haley got The Honorary Title to play Tric tonight wanna go?" She asked. "Yeah, I love them I have to pick up Ryan and I am not talking to Haley or Nathan I am still upset with both of them. He said Lindsey smiled and kissed him gently he imagined it was Peyton kissing him. Peyton heard a knock at her door. "L… Lucas what are you doing here?" She stuttered. "I'm here to pick up Ry." He smiled. She let him in. "Hey broody nice to see you." Brooke said. "Hey cheery, it's nice to see you too." He said a little confused. "Okay i'm going to leave you two alone now… bye" Brooke left. "I'll get the boys up and ready have a seat." She suggested. "Boys?" Luke asked. "Oh Ryan and Jaime had a sleepover last night." She explained. Lucas smiled and watched Peyton leave. "Ry, Jimmy-Jam wake up." She cooed. "Morning momma." Ryan kissed Peyton's cheek. "Your daddy is here to pick you and Jaime up for the day so get ready." She said. The boys raced to the bathroom and got ready. Peyton got dressed as well she had no plans until tonight at Tric but she decided to maybe hang with the girls today. "Aunt Peyton thanks for the best night ever." Jaime said appreciatively. "You're welcome you can come over anytime sweetie." She hugged her nephew tightly. Luke stared at Peyton who appeared in a green dress that brought out her eyes and black gucci heels. He smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Peyton. "Momma, daddy is taking us to the aquarium do you wanna come?" Ryan asked hopefully. "Um, baby I don't think so its…" Peyton was interrupted. "I don't mind at all." Lucas smiled. Peyton gave him a look to kill. "Okay let's go." She said. Peyton called Haley to let her know that and Lucas were taking the boys to the aquarium for the afternoon. "What do you want to do since we have a Jaime free afternoon? Nate asked his wife. "Hottub?" Haley suggested. Nate smiled as they both went to change. They were just starting to relax when they heard a voice. "Haley you home?" Lindsey called out. "There you are" She said. "Hi Lindsey what are you doing here?" Haley responded. "Oh! you're busy um, before you go to Tric can you stop by the house to talk quickly." Lindsey said while covering her eyes.

Peyton, Lucas and the boys arrived at the aquarium a little after eleven. "Mommy, daddy can we see the sharks?" Ryan asked excitedly. "Yes buddy." Lucas and Peyton chimed. Jaime and Ryan yelled with excitement and ran to the shark exhibit. "Can we talk for a minute?" Luke asked. Peyton nodded. "I think we should talk about the other day, I don't regret anything." Lucas started. "Luke this isn't the time or place please not here." She said. "Peyton we need to talk about to we can't pretend it didn't happen." He said. "We have to you're getting married and I have Ry to think about." She said as she walked away.

"Hales can I talk to you for a minute?" Brooke asked. "Sure what's up?" Haley said. "I think I want to move back home, I mean Julian and I are to have a family and I would love to raise my family in Tree Hill." She explained. "But…?" Haley encouraged her to continue. "Peyton, She is my best friend and I know she hates it here with the history and all. I don't want her to think I am abandoning her because I want to move home. I… I just don't want her to hate me." She blurted. "Brooke, Peyton isn't that kind of person she will respect your decision and… Oh! I have a great idea tomorrow we can do a girls night and you can tell her how you feel and we can talk about it okay?" Haley said. Brooke smiled and hugged Haley for the brilliant advice. "Are you going to Tric tonight?" Haley asked. "Hell yeah I love The Honorary Title." Brooke answered.

"Hey Skills what are you doing here?" Nate asked. "I could ask you the same thing." He said. "It's Luke he is still mad at Haley and I about the whole Ryan thing." Nate said. "Yeah Luke told me about that, it was kind of cold you hiding that from your brother like that." Skills said. "But Peyton asked me to and I couldn't do that to her she is family too." Nate explained. "I get it don't worry Nate, Luke won't stay mad forever." Skills said. "I hope you're right man." He said.

"Hey Linds." Luke called out. Nobody answered so he texted her.

Lucas: Hey Linds where are you?

Lindsey: I'm at Haley's we're having a conversation i'll be home in a half hour.

Lucas: O.k

Lindsey: I Love you.

Lucas: You too.

Lucas got into the shower and got dressed. Lindsey was at Naley's "Hey Haley I have been meaning to ask you a question. It's fairly important I don't have any family up here and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" Lindsey asked. Haley was shocked but she faked a smile and pretended enthusiasm "Uh yes, thanks Lindsey." She said. "No thank you." Lindsey said excitedly. She hugged Haley and told her she would see her a Tric and left. Peyton put on a black dress that came above the knee and black Louis Vuitton boots with a red clutch. She wore her hair down in loose curls she knew Lucas would appreciate it. Then headed to Tric. Nathan got back from the river court. "Hey husband guess what just happened to me?" Haley exclaimed. "Lindsey asked me to be her maid of honor and I said yes." He said. "What how do you think Peyton will feel about this? I thought you wanted Luke and Peyton together that's why you let the company go under on purpose. So she would have to come back and end up falling for Luke again?" He ranted.

* * *

So what should happen next? Should Luke go through with the wedding? Should the wedding be called off?

Should Brooke leave Peyton after all she's done for her? Should Haley tell Peyton about being Lindsey's

maid of honor?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter i've been busy with finals. **

**So here it is Please read and review I love your feedback.**

**I OWN NOTHING(: Happy Holidays3**

Chapter 6

"We're glad that all of you could make it. Tonight is in celebration that the Tree Hill branch of Red Bedroom is officially running again. So lets heard from one of RBR's newest artists Erin McCree!" Haley and Peyton announced. The crowd roared and cheered at the girls left the stage and the artist took their place. "Hey you are glowing did you tell everyone?" Peyton asked. "Yeah I was hoping tomorrow we can have a girls night at Haley's?" Brooke asked nervously. Peyton agreed as she saw Lucas across the club. They locked eyes he rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes trailed to her legs those amazing silky and beautiful legs he adored. Peyton watched as Lucas checked her out. She smiled at his and bit her lip. "Hey Luke can we talk?" Nate interrupted the eye sex. "Sure Nate." Lucas said hesitantly. "Luke I that you are upset and I am so sorry, well Haley and I both are. Look bro we've been through alot together and I wish you could see it from mine and Haley's side we were put in an awkward situation but we are both sincerely sorry and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive us we miss you man." Nate explained Nate went to walk away. "Hey Nate, you are forgiven." Luke smiled. Lucas gave his brother a hug. "I should go find Haley and tell her the war is over." Luke joked. He turned to find Peyton still talking to Brooke. Peyton looked up to find Lucas staring at her again she smiled and bit her lip. He found that very sexual. Haley appeared next to him so she broke the stare to talk to her. "Hey Luke, Nate and I…" Lucas interrupted her. "Haley its okay you and Nate are forgiven i've missed you guys besides I now understand the situation that the two of you were put into i;m sorry for getting upset I love you Hales." Luke hugged her. She smiled and hugged her back. Lucas looked up and Peyton was nowhere to be found.

Lucas: Hey Peyt, you look incredible.

Peyton: Thanks but inappropriate considering you're fiance is here? Besides you were staring pretty hard earlier i'm surprised she didn't get jealous.

Lucas: Nevermind her Peyton I know you don't want to discuss the other night but please just give me five minutes.

Peyton: My office, make it quick.

Lucas went into the office. "Hey Peyt." Luke smiled. She wanted to run and kiss him but she had to control herself. "I can't get that day out of my head. What we did, it wasn't just sex for me it was us making love it was filled with passion and desire." He said. Peyton looked at him she was shocked that he felt this way. Her heart melted at the words he spoke. "YOU SLEPT WITH THAT SLUT?" Lindsey yelled. "WHO YOU CALLING A SLUT YOU BITCH!" Peyton spat back. Lindsey's blood was boiling, she ran to Peyton pushing them onto the desk making a loud crash. "Lindsey STOP!" Lucas yelled. The crowd began to form Brooke and Julian were first to show then Haley and Nathan then Skills, Lauren, Millie, Mouth, Chase and Mia. Also a few onlookers. Peyton got very angry at this point. Peyton pushed Lindsey and tackled her and they both ended up on the floor. They both tussled and rolled on the ground. "Nate a little help here?" Luke asked frantically. Nathan went to grabbed Lindsey, but before the girls were pulled apart Peyton punched Lindsey twice in the face busting her lip open.

They girls were finally separated. "What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked. "She slept with Lucas!" Lindsey said spitting blood from her mouth. "Really is that true Luke?" Haley asked. Lucas nodded holding tight to a still very pissed off Peyton. "Yes we slept together and at first I thought it was mistake until Luke came in here and told me how he felt about everything." Peyton smiled up and him. "So this is it, we're over?" Lindsey said. "Yes Lindsey, I love Peyton always have always will." He said. "Just as well I wasn't going to fit in here anyway." Lindsey said as she started to walk out. "Lindsey wait." Peyton said. Lindsey turned to Peyton as Peyton punched Lindsey again. "Don't you ever call me a slut again!" She said. Then Peyton hit Lindsey once more this time it was with all her strength. The punch was loud and the crowed winced and made an ouch sound. "That is for my son bitch!" Peyton said. She walked out and in hand with Lucas. "So does this mean we're together officially?" Lucas asked. Peyton smiled widely. "Yes baby." She pressed her lips against his softly and passionately. " you are a firecracker! you kicked her ass." Brooke exclaimed. "She had it coming anyway talking to my son like that. Peyton replied. They both laughed and Peyton hugged her best friend. "And you broody if you hurt my girl again we will have some serious problems!" Brooke waved her finger at Lucas. Brooke was a little scary like this. "I won't I promise." He said as they kissed again. "Now… here they are The Honorary Title!" Haley announced. Luke and Peyton danced slowly just enjoying the night finally being together again. "Hey sorry to interrupt but can we talk?" Haley asked Peyton. They walked into the office. "What's up? The sunny haired girl asked. "I know that Luke and Lindsey are over obviously… but i feel the need to tell you this because we are friends. Lindsey asked me to be her maid of honor and I accepted and I was caught of guard and was just be polite i've always been team Leyton. One more thing… I let the company slip on purpose so that you would come back and fix it and be with Luke again. Haley paused. Peyton surprised Haley with a hug. "Thank-you, if it weren't for your meddling I wouldn't have faced my true feelings about Lucas so thanks, and about everything else. It doesn't matter you are one of my best friends and I love you Haley." Peyton smiled and hugged her sweetly. They left to find her man. "So it looks like everything is going to be okay." Nate said as he sat next to his wife. "Yes i'm glad it all worked out." Haley said. "Hey babe how you feeling?" Julian asked. "Well I think baby Brooke liked the excitement but now i am tired." Brooke said. Julian grinned "Lets get you home." "So you earlier being a bad ass was pretty hot." Lucas said. "Oh really well nobody messes with mama wolf and her pup." Peyton said. She made Lucas smiled. "Is it weird if i was turned on by that?" He asked. "Not at all babe take me home." Peyton smiled.

The blonde couple made it home fairly quick. Before the door was even unlocked Peyton had her hand on Lucas's torso kissing him with mere desire. They got through the door and went to the bedroom. Lucas was putting small kisses on her neck she let a small moan escape her lips. He lifted her shirt over her head and kissed her collarbone and top of her breast. Peyton quickly helped Lucas out of his shirt and tossed it aside. She rubbed his chest and kissed it softly. Then she swiftly took off her pants. She wanted him badly but what she didn't know is that he wanted her just as badly. Lucas stared at her in just panties and a bra he was mesmerized. The he helped her unclasp her bra and her beautiful breast were out in his view. He quickly started to suck on her left nipple and rub the right breast. "Luke…" She said. He looked up at her in confusion. "I need you now no foreplay please. She begged. He smiled and nodded then he took both his pants and boxers off. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun around and put her back against the wall. He gently slid inside of her she moaned louder he started off slowly inside her then gradually thrusting harder she met him thrust for thrust. "Oh yes baby harder!" She demanded. He complied to her request. He held her by her thighs and began to pound faster and she enjoyed it. "Oh Luke, you're the best." She breathed. "I love pleasuring you baby." He said. she kissed him hard and began to lose control. "I can't hold on much longer babe." she said. "Me either." He agreed. "Cum with me babe." She smiled. They both fell under the pleasure both moaning one another's name.

After they laid in bed and cuddled. "I could do this forever." Lucas said. "Which one hold me or fuck me?" She said pretending not to know. "Both baby I love you Peyton Sawyer." She smiled. "I love you too Lucas Scott." She kissed him sweetly and she soon fell asleep in his arms. He watched as she slept and thought She's my angel and i'll never let go again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys just thought you guys would want chapter 7. **

**I hope you like it. PLEASE read and review. I hope your holidays were amazing.**

**Much love. Eveyone**

**I OWN NOTHING(:**

Chapter 7

Peyton and Brooke were on their way to Haley's for girls night. "Got the snacks?" Brooke asked her best friend. "Yes, you thinks about food a lot preggers." Peyton teased the brunette. When they arrived Haley was on the porch waiting for the girls. The girls went inside and put the snacks away. "Did you grab the wine from the basement Hales?" The blonde asked. "Yes." She smiled and looked over to Brooke. "And for you my friend, apple juice." She laughed. Brooke pouted "I can't wait til I can drink wine again I miss it!" Haley made an amazing meal for her friends and they watched a chick flick appropriate for girls night. Brooke and Haley were in the kitchen doing the dishes while Peyton made a phone call to Lucas checking in on Ryan. "Now would be the time to bring it up." Haley suggested. "I know i'm just afraid that she will be upset with me." Brooke said. "It's okay…" Haley was interrupted by a panicked Peyton. "Ryan is in the emergency room Lucas called!" Peyton cried. "Oh my.. I'll drive come on." Haley said. They raced to the hospital, Peyton ran into the lobby to find Lucas sitting with his head in his hands. "What happened?" She asked nervously. "Peyton i'm sorry we were at the park and he fell off the monkey bars and started to cry and I brought him here right away." He explained. "Where is he I want to see him." She said angrily. "Room 106… I'll take you." He said. "No! Lucas I need time and I want to be alone with my son. Peyton walked quickly away. "Brooke and Haley finally made it to the waiting room to see Lucas. "Where are Peyton and Ryan?" Haley asked. "Peyton went to Ryan's room she's pretty upset with me." He said sadly. "What happened?" Brooke asked. "He fell at the park and broke his arm." Lucas repeated. "You better hope he is okay!" Brooke stormed away looking for her nephew's room. Haley comforted a clearly broken Lucas. "I know you are upset but this isn't your fault just let them cool down it will be alright." She assured him.

Peyton walked into room 106 to see Ryan asleep and she was relieved that he was okay. she walked to his bed side to see a green cast on his left arm. she gently kissed his forehead and pulled a chair next to his bed and watched her son sleep peacefully. Shortly after Brooke and Haley walked in. "Is he okay?" Brooke asked skeptically." Peyton nodded and smiled. "He has a broken arm and some bruising that's all." She explained. The three girls hugged and waited in the room for the doctor. "Look I know that you guys are mad at Lucas but we all know this isn't his fault it was an accident and he is really broken up about it. Peyton just turned away and looked at Ryan. "I know I should go apologize to him." Brooke said. She left and the nurse came in shortly after. "Well just as soon as Ryan wakes up he will be released." She smiled. Peyton thanked the nurse. "I'm going to get some coffee you want some?" Peyton shook her head and Haley left. "Hey, Luke… I'm sorry I yelled at you but Ryan is my nephew and I am his godmother so this just scared me." She said. "And i am his father this hurt me as well and on top of it Peyton is pissed at me so this just isn't going to be good for me is it?" Luke looked up at Brooke with tear filled eyes. Brooke hugged Lucas tightly. "It'll be okay I promise." She said. He nodded.

"Hi mommy." Ryan said hoarsely. "Oh my baby! there you are." She smiled and cried at the same time. "Mommy don't cry i'm fine." He tried to assure her. She kissed him again and hugged him tightly. "Mommy you gonna squish me." He breathed. She laughed a little. Haley walked in. "Hi Aunt Haley!" Ryan exclaimed. Haley smiled and hugged her nephew. Then Brooke followed not too long after. "Aunt Brooke!" He got excited. "My favorite man you're awake i'm glad." She kissed his head. Ryan was discharged and Peyton took him home. After the accident Peyton avoided Lucas and stayed close to Ryan. Haley walked into Lucas' house. She walked into his room and found him hungover. "Luke this isn't right the darkness has no answers." She said. "She's avoiding me she won't answer my calls or texts and she won't let me see Ryan and make sure he's okay and to tell her i'm sorry." He teared up. "Okay get dressed you are coming with me." She smiled. They went to the rooftop of the building formerly known as Karen's Cafe. "What are we doing up here?" He asked. "THIS!" She yelled as she threw a water balloon at him. He was shocked but they he let loose and threw one back and they continued to have a water balloon fight. Peyton was on her computer dealing with RBR things when Ryan walked up. "Why hasn't daddy been over to check on me?" He asked. "Um… Baby I don't think thats the best thing right now." She said. "Mommy don't blame daddy for this it was an accident and my fault." He said. "Baby he…" Peyton was cut off by Ryan. "No mommy just don't be mad at him okay we are a family and you are suppose to forgive family." He said. She smiled at her very smart son.

"Peyton can we talk? Brooke asked. "Sure what's going on -Baker?" She smiled. "Peyton we are best friends and you know I love you so much but i need to tell you something and I fear that you will somehow hate me and I don't want that." Brooke began. Peyton looked a little confused. "I know that you are leaving Tree Hill tomorrow and I am happy that you get to go back to your happy life again but… I want to stay here in Tree Hill and raise my family and Julian thinks it's a great idea and I just wanted you to know and to say i'm sorry if you can't accept it." She finished. Peyton looked at the brunette for a moment. "Did you really think I would be mad at you for doing what's best for you and your family?" She asked her best friend. "I just thought you would think that I was abandoning you." She said. Brooke Davis-Baker I can't believe you! Listen to me… It doesn't matter if we are a thousand miles apart you are my best friend and I love you and if you want to live here and be a family then I understand and I am happy for you okay I know you aren't abandoning me okay? We will be fine okay." Peyton said. They hugged and laughed at the situation.

Peyton and Lucas still hadn't talked and she was on her way to the airport. As she sat down in the seat next to Ryan he looked out the window. "Am I ever going to see daddy again?" She whispered. "Of course you can come here every summer and he can come up on weekends and spend time with you okay baby?" He nodded. Peyton and Ryan got home in New York and she felt a little uneasy. "You happy to be home?" She asked. "I guess." He said. Then he slammed his door. School started by now and Peyton had to return to the office. She stepped off the elevator to find Rachel standing in front of her desk. "Nice to see you back ." The redhead smiled. "Nice to be back." Peyton lied. She walked into her office as she put her things down she turned to find Ryan sitting in her seat. "Ry? What the… what are you doing here and how did you get here?" She stuttered. "Well you asked me is I was happy and and mommy i'm not I want to go back that's our true home that's where we belong and besides since we been home you a little lost." He said. "How did you get here?" She asked. "He brought me." Ryan smiled. She turned to find Lucas behind her.

"L… Lucas what are you doing here?" "I know we haven't talked since before you left but now I need you to listen. I love you… Baby what happened to Ryan was an accident but I take responsibility and I may not be the perfect father and i'll make mistakes but I try hard for my family. Peyton I left you once and there is no way in hell i'm going to let you walk out of my life again." He stated. "Ooh you said a swear!" Ryan said. "Sorry." They both laughed. "Lucas it's not the fact that it happened because I know accidents happen it's me… For the longest it was just me and Ryan and the thought of losing me scared me to death. I got closed up and ran off. That wasn't fair to you I know that and I'm sorry but I had to think of Ryan." She explained. "Mommy i'm a big boy now and I love you mommy but what we need is our family and if you want to make me happy thats what we need to be a family." The five year old chimed in. "Peyton look at me I love you and I love Ryan and we will be just fine just don't give up on us please baby i'll move to New York if I have to so we can be together and be a family." He said. "No, You can't move here I don't want you to." She said. He looked at her a little heartbroken. "Because I want you to take us home back to Tree Hill." She smiled. Lucas sighed and kissed Peyton hungerly. "YAY!" Ryan laughed. They walked out holding hands and Lucas carried Ryan on his other side. "Hey Rachel thank-you for calling Lucas and telling him to come you are a great ex assistant." Peyton smiled. "You… You're firing me?" She asked. "No promoting you… To vice president to please get yourself a really great assistant just like you and get to work… you're in charge now and since i'll be living in Tree Hill now you will be on your own and I trust you completely now make me proud Vice President." Peyton Hugged Rachel tightly.

Peyton knocked on the front door slightly. "Who is… Peyton!" Brooke yelled. "Hey best friend." She said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York." The brunette asked confusedly. "Yean I came back to see you… I see you have neighbors moving in next door do you know them?" She asked. "Nope Julian and I got this house a month ago and these people started moving in today." Brooke said. "Well lets go say hi," Peyton said. They walked next door to find Julian with boxes in tow. "Julian what are you doing over here?" Brooke asked her husband. "Helping our neighbors silly." Julian said in a "duh" voice. "But we don't know these people baby." She said. Ryan ran out of the house then. Aunt Brooke you don't know us now?" He smiled. She looked and Peyton a little confused and Peyton smiled. "Wait you and Ryan are our new neighbors?" She asked. Peyton nodded. "Oh my… Yay!" She cried as she hugged the skinny blonde. "Hey do I get a hug i'm your neighbor too." Lucas said. walking out of the house. "So you two are together… again?" "Yes." They both said. "And this time for good." Lucas said. Peyton agreed.

Several months later…

"Merry Christmas!" They friends yelled in unison. "Can we do secret santa now mommy?" Ryan asked. "Of course, you go first baby." Peyton patted her son's head. "Ok my secret santa I pulled out of the hat was Aunt Brooke! Here mommy let me buy it with my own money." He said sweetly. Brooke carefully unwrapped it. "It's a baby shirt and it says Team Brooke. I hope my little cousin can wear it." He smiled. "Thanks buddy I love it!" She kissed his cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "Okay, buddy here is my gift to you." Brooke led Ryan to the window. "Is that bike for me?" He asked excitedly. "Yes just for you." she said. "Thanks Aunt Brooke! I love you." He hugged her tight. "Okay Jaime it's your turn." Nate said. "Ok my secret santa is… Aunt Peyton!" "Here you go Aunt Peyton I hope you like it." He said. Peyton opened the package It was a cure record. "Momma said you like that stuff so I ask momma if I could buy it for you." He smiled. "Thanks Jimmy-Jam I love it." Peyton kissed his forehead. "Hey Jaime I think you found the only Cure record Peyton doesn't own." Lucas teased. Peyton glared at him slightly. "Okay your gift is outside too in the back yard." She smiled. Jaime ran really fast to check out his present. "Woah you got a new basketball hoop and a new basketball! Thanks aunt Peyton I really wanted a new one." He ran onto Peyton lap hugging her. "Alright my turn." Lucas chimed. "Well I got Nathan as my secret santa… Here Nate." Luke handed him a box. Nate opened it. "Dude is this what I think it is?" Nate asked. "Yup the state championship basketball remember we all signed it? I kept it but I think you deserve to have it bro." Lucas said. Nate gave him a hug. "Alright here you go." Nate said. "A whistle?" Luke asked confused. "You're going to need that bro to keep the team in shape." He smiled. Luke looked at him still unaware of the situation. "I got you the assistant coaching job for us Bobcats!" I'm speechless." Lucas said. "First time for everything." Peyton snickered. Lucas squinted at his girlfriend. "Thanks Nate its an awesome gift." Lucas smiled. "Ok my turn." Haley announced. Haley pointed to the oblong present in the corner. "WHOA Haley this is amazing and old timey video camera, thanks." Julian grinned and hugged her. "Here Hales." He hands her a small box. "Oh Julian its beautiful." Haley exclaimed. She pulled out a locket and inside had a picture of Jaime. She hugged him and thanked him.

The friends partied and gave out more gifts. Peyton sat on the couch drinking some wine. " what's the matter its a party be happy." Brooke told her best friend. "I am happy Brooke I was just thinking about this past year and realized that I have so much to be thankful for my family, friends, career. I guess my happiness has always been here at home." Peyton said. The blonde hugged Brooke and walked over to Lucas. She wraps her around his waist. "Hey baby." He smiled as he hugged her. She kissed him sweetly. "Oh babe you have one more gift its at the house i'm gonna run across the street and get it." Luke said as Peyton smiled. "Hey do you want to play my new playstation mama bought me?" Jaime asked. Ryan nodded and they ran upstairs. "I think this the best Christmas we've had." Haley said. "I think you're right." Nate said. His phone buzzes. "I think its going to get better c'mon." Nate smiled widely. "Hey Peyton, Luke said there was something wrong with your christmas lights and wanted you to go help him." Nate said. Peyton nodded grabbed her coat and headed outside. "C'mon guys lets head over there." Nate said cryptically. Peyton walked into the gate to see Lucas standing in front of the house holding some wires. "What's wrong babe?" Peyton asked. "Nothing…" Luke smiled. "But… Nate…" She turned to see the gang standing behind her. "What's going on?" She asked. Lucas plugged in the lights and on the front porch the lights were arranged to spell. "Marry me? Peyton covered her mouth in shock. Lucas knelt down and pulled the box out. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer we've been through so much together and we've always seemed to find each other in the end and for that I say its destiny and I love you and cant go through the rest of my life without making you my wife so will you marry me?" Lucas finished. "Yes, Yes baby I will." She cried. "Is that okay Ry if mama and I get married?" Luke asked his son. "Yes! I can't wait." Ryan hugged his parents. "This is officially the best christmas ever." Peyton smiled at her family and friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well Happy New Year my loyal readers!**

**I just wanted to give you the next chapter and tell you**

**that i'm happy to have you all love my story so much.**

**I OWN NOTHING(:**

* * *

Chapter 8

Peyton stood looking at herself in the full length mirror in the bridal room. "Peyton you look beautiful." Haley said walking in. The dress was non traditional totally Peyton and of course a Brooke Davis-Baker original. Brooke waddled in being eight months and all. " soon to be Scott you are gorgeous!" She hugged her best friend. "Mama you look pretty!." The little blonde boy raved. "Thanks baby boy." Peyton hugged her son tightly. "Peyton I always knew one day you'd become my daughter in law." A voice made everyone turn. "KAREN!" Peyton yelled with excitement. Peyton hugged Karen and and smiled. "Lucas said you wouldn't be able to make it that you and Andy were in Costa Rica." She said. "We were but i just couldn't miss my son getting married and being here to see my new daughter in law." Karen smiled. "Well doesn't my daughter look wonderful." Larry said walking in. "DADDY!" Peyton smiled. "I missed you baby girl." He hugged her tightly. "I missed you too daddy i'm glad you came." Peyton kissed her father on the cheek.

"Hey Luke you look good man." Nate said entering the grooms room. "Thanks i'm so nervous!" Luke half smiled. "Don't be Peyton is the women of your dreams and thats what today is about uniting you and Peyton together with your friends and family sharing your love with the world." Nate explained. "Wow Nate getting all deep ain't see that coming dawg." Skills said coming in the room. "Well Lucas you clean up well." Andy said. Luke smiled "Thanks I think." "Its time guys." Jamie said running in the room.

The organs begin to play and everyone stands to watch Haley walk down the aisle. Followed by Lilly throwing beautiful white roses in the air. Then Brooke followed and then Ryan and Jamie both being ring bearers. Then finally everyone stood to meet Peyton at the front of the church holding on to Larry as they began to walk down the aisle. She stared at Lucas who was standing next to Nathan and Skills. Lucas stared at his soon to be wife and smiled. She returned the smile. "Who gives this woman away?" asked the preacher. "Her mother and I do." Larry said. Peyton's eyes began to swell with tears. "Your mom would be so proud we love you sweetie." Larry whispered. She turned and faced Lucas. "Both Peyton and Lucas Prepared their own vows Peyton." The preacher said.

"Lucas we've been through so much and you loved me through it all. You were the light when I was at my darkest and you pulled me through it. You made me believe in second chances and you made me believe in true love because that's what we have and no matter what i'm going to love you and respect you and support you through everything life throws at us. You deserve it all and you have my heart from now until the end I love you." She began to cry.

"Peyton when we met you didn't care for me much but I somehow knew it was just a wall and eventually I broke through it and began to see the real you the real Peyton and I fell in love with you instantly. Through the loss and heartache I never stopped loving you. and that will never change I promise to love respect and support you in whatever we venture in the future because baby It's you that I want until the end and I'll love you forever." He wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"With the power vested in me I Pronounce you man and wife Lucas you may kiss your bride." The preacher said. Peyton and Lucas shared a sweet kiss and walked out of the church and headed to the reception.

"Here for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott!" The announcer said. While everyone began to clap. Lucas and Peyton headed to the dance floor to have their first dance. Lucas pulled Peyton close and began to dance to The Power of Love by Celine Dion. "I love this song." Peyton smiled up at her husband. "I know and I wanted to surprise you I Love you Peyton Scott." Lucas kissed his wife. "Say that again." She smiled. "Peyton… Scott" He grinned. She kissed him passionately. "May I cut in?" Nate asked. Peyton began to smile and Lucas nodded. Peyton and Nathan began to dance. Soon the dance floor was filled with friends and family dancing the night away. Lucas and Haley were dancing along with Brooke and Julian and Skills and Lauren. Chase and Mia were at the bar and Mouth and Millie were totally planning on having slutty wedding sex. "Now its time for the father daughter dance." The DJ announced. "C'mon baby girl lets dance." Larry said. As they hit the dance floor butterfly kissed by Bob Carlisle started to play. There wasn't a dry eye in the place as Peyton and her father shared their dance. "Alright all you single ladies get on the floor Peyton's got something special for you guys. All the women and little girls stood in a group as peyton tossed the bouquet. All the girls crammed to catch it. But only one girl prevailed… Mia! "Dammit I really wanted to catch the bouquet!" Millie pouted. Mia walked over to Chase as he smiled nervously. "Don't worry this doesn't mean you have to propose or anything." Mia smiled jokingly. Chase smiled and kissed her cheek gently.

Peyton excused herself to get some fresh air. "Hey wifey you okay?" Lucas followed soon after. "Yeah i'm fine just got a little hot and felt a little…" Peyton fainted and Lucas caught her. Haley saw the whole thing and called the ambulance. They got to the hospital and Lucas was furious because they wouldn't let him back. Haley Nate and the boys. "Luke what's going on?" Haley asked. "I'm not sure the won't let me back. But i need you to do me a favor. Please tell our guest that we are thankful for everything and that we will send thank you notes and take Ryan home with you until I figure out what's going and that everything's fine." asked Luke. Haley nodded. Ryan began to cry and Lucas had to comfort him. "Ryan you're gonna go with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and go play with Jamie and as soon as i get mama we will come get you." He tried to comfort his son. "You sure mama's gonna be fine?" Ryan sniffed. Luke gave him a comforting smile and hugged him softly. "She has to be ok daddy because she promised." Ryan said. "Promised what Ry?" Luke was confused. "She promised forever she said that me and her are forever and she can't break that promise its me and mama forever!" He began to cry again. Haley began to cry when she heard her nephew choke on his words. Nathan picked up a distraught Ryan carried him out and Lucas yelled. "I love you son and i won't let anything happen to your mama I promise." and soon he was gone. The doctors came shortly after and said he could see Peyton. He walked in to the white hospital room with bright lights and he saw his wife sleeping peacefully.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Grey. I'm Peyton's doctor." She greeted Lucas. "Do you know what caused my wife to pass out?" He asked nervously. "Stress. Its simple when females are pregnant and they encounter…" She was interrupted. "PREGNANT?" Lucas said shocked. "Umm. Yes she is about five weeks along. You didn't know?" She asked. "No i didn't and I can't believe she didn't tell me." Lucas said looking at her. "Well i'll let you process all of this information i will return shortly." She walked out of the room. Lucas sat beside her bed and held her hand. "I can't believe we're pregnant but you didn't tell me that hurts baby I thought we could trust each other." Luke said kissing the back of her hand. He heard the beeps from the monitor start to slow. Suddenly a long beep and a flat line he called the doctors. "She's coding! you have to leave now!" They pushed him out of the room. He banged on the door and screamed. "PEYTON!"

* * *

**You know I couldn't end the story without one more big disaster. I love to keep you guys hanging so again PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Tell your friends to read because a novelist i would love to get feedback good or bad. You all make me a better writer with your comments.**

**So I ask your opinions... What should happen next? Should Peyton die? Should she lose the baby? Is Brooke ever going to have her baby or be **

**pregnant forever? HMM... Send me your opinions in a PM or in a review.. Sorry this was so short again i'll be updating soon. much love :)**


End file.
